whitewolffandomcom-20200213-history
Danava
The Danava are a bloodline of the Ventrue Clan that is centered around the Indian subcontinent. Regal sages, ascetics and priests, the Danava are among the most respected vampires within the Caste system of the Indian Damned. Danava suffer from a variant weakness of the Ventrue Curse. Danava cannot gain sustenance from animal blood, with the blood of cows and pigs as the most grave taboo. If a Danava does not consecrate his victim to the gods in a ritual that lasts at very least 30 seconds, he only gains half as much blood points from it. History The origin of the Danava is a mystery, as two versions circulate within the bloodline. Some believe themselves descendants of the primal goddess Danu, other describe themselves as asuras, demons clad in mortal flesh; while others hold an opposing view, claiming to be devas who act as enforcers of the will of the gods on Earth. The Danava believe themselves to be the guardians of their Antediluvian (pitri, or "father"), whom they call Veddhartha. These Danava claim that the Ventrue are in fact an errant antitribu bloodline of the Danava. Dark Ages When the Muslims and the accompaining Ashirra arrived in India in 1001 CE, the Danava surrendered themselves to the foreigners or fled into remote hill lands. They watched as the Ashirra were decimated by the Mongols and the Kuei-jin that accompanied them. Since this time, an uneasy truce between Kuei-jin, Ashirra, and the native jati evolved, which allowed for a fragile coexistence between the otherwise hostile groups. By 1242, the two conflicting adherents of their origin myths had come to open violence, with adherents of the asura origin hunting methuselahs and elders that espoused the deva origin. To this end, they were even willing to associate with foreigners. Victorian Age The Danava, as well as the Daitya and other native vampires, saw their chance when the Tremere established their first chantry in 1829. Both sides cooperated, along with several Ashirra neonates that were resentful of their sires, to remove the Ashirra powerbase. Their chance came during the , where the British pushed back Muslim revolts and the Tremere, as well as their Hindu and Muslim allies, destroyed numerous Ashirra princes. The result was a stalemate, with Kindred with background in both the jati as well as the Ashirra holding several territories, as well as Kuei-jin and Camarilla held cities. Organization The Danava adhere to the caste system of their parent country with extreme prejudice. Such structures are holy and correct, to the Children of Danu, and to buck the divine order is unthinkable. They maintain some dregs of that mortal status, and provide spiritual services to their respective Cainite communities. Culture The various viewpoints on the purpose of Sadhana and the origin of the Danava are held in equal esteem within the bloodline. Proponents of the theories that they are deva or asura maintain an adversarial role within the bloodline, but both still pay their tithes to the deities that rule India. Central to their culture is Sadhana, blood magic that is seen as a spiritual exercise that will eventually allow the Danava to transcend their current forms. Since Sadhana shows them the power of the gods, few atheist Danava existed ever. Sadhana demands arduous trials and austerities that make horrendous demands of individual Danava. With each new undertaking, the Danava consult grains, throw purified butter onto coals, and examine solar and lunar charts in order to divine just when the time will be right. Observing their ritual calendars and the oaths they make to their gods with the utmost seriousness, breaking a vrata is beyond the pale, even for a demon. The Salubri say that Saulot achieved a transcendent spiritual state in the Indian city of Golconda, which falls within territory controlled by the Danava - some even believe that the very notion of Golconda originated from the Danava. Embraces The Danava traditionally Embraced only among the Brahmin Caste, with occasional ventures in the Vaishya Caste. Gallery Danava.jpg|Art by Aaron Riley References * Category:Bloodlines (VTM) Category:Ventrue (VTM)